


Things that go bump in the night

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is woken by a mysterious noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the night

Thump.

Root sat bold upright, covers falling off to reveal her blue pyjamas. Had she imagined it?

Bang.

OK, not imagining it. Slowly, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and felt around for the baseball bat she kept beside her bed for Emergencies™. She was fairly sure she could hear a faint rustling. Opening the door, she crept out onto the landing and began her descent of the staircase, wincing every time there was a slight creak. What felt like an eternity later, she made it to the bottom floor. She entered the living room, waving the bat before her like it was a crucifix and she was warding off a vampire. In the dim light filtering through the window from the streetlamp, Root could just about make out a figure. She swung the bat, but before it made contact with the figure she could herself slammed onto the ground with the figure effectively straddling her. “Owww,” she groaned.

“Root?” asked the person in an astonishing familiar voice.

“Hello to you too.” Shaw moved off Root and she sat up, rubbing her back. “Sorry,” said Shaw sheepishly.

“I should be the one apologising, I nearly brained you with a baseball bat.”

“Please, you couldn't hit me with that baseball bat if I closed my eyes and stood still.”

Root laughed. “What can I say, my abilities lie elsewhere.” Shaw stood and helped Root up. “So, why did you break into my apartment?”

“I didn’t.”

“What do you call this then?”

“Do you remember the last number you did?”

Root tilted her head to the side. “The bank manager, yes. But Harry took care of-”

Shaw raised a hand to stop her. “The bank manager turned out to be slightly less of an upstanding citizen than we thought. After you gave him to Finch, he knocked you out, drugged you, and I had to drag your ass home.”

That would explain why she didn’t remember, and had a slight headache, which she had simply attributed to tiredness.

“And I wanted something to eat,” added Shaw.

There’s the Shaw we know and love, thought Root. That explains why she was downstairs.

“You should get some more sleep,” said Shaw, turning back to the kitchen.

Root nodded. “Good night.” As she walked back upstairs, it dawned on Root that in order for Shaw to be hungry (well, more so than usual) she must have been in her house for an extended period of time, which meant that Shaw had not just taken her back home but stayed to watch over her. Because she cared about her, in her own way. Root smiled at the thought, and resolved to keep the memory close to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145498676234/person-a-of-your-otp-hears-a-noise-in-the-middle


End file.
